falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Kali (Terminal Secrets)
Kali is an earth pony character in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. She is one of the main characters in the third episode of the series, HUNGER. She also appears in a scene in the fourth episode of the series, Tinned Mint. Biography Childhood Kali was born in Stable 73 to a pair of normal parents named Cardus and Cirsium. She was their second child after her older brother Thistle. The nature of her birth was against the Single Foal Policy, and the parents had to plead for her life. They were successful, but the family would suffer a steep cost. Their mother Cirsium was put through a hysterectomy as soon as Kali was born, and the stress of the birth and major surgery was too much for her. She died, leaving Cardus to raise the kids on his own. Cardus did his best, but died when Kali was a teenager. From there she became Thistle's only support structure when he was forced to carry out terminations as well. Her support was one of the only things keeping him from ending it altogether. A few years after that, Kali would fall in love with a programmer named Milliamp. They married and had a son of their own named Rusty. Kali continued working for the Overmare doing file sorting and administrative type tasks. Their relatively normal life would change when Kali found herself pregnant again. The couple were confused and horrified because Milliamp had gotten the vasectomy as soon as Rusty was born, especially considering what happened to Kali's parents. They went to Thistle pleading for help. He morosely informed them that the surgery isn't 100% effective, and there have been several cases of the body healing itself, as the case probably was with Milliamp. Thistle was able to convince them that the surface was safe enough and that their only chance was to escape through the Stable door. They would need to get the password to work the door controls though, and they would need someone to get close enough to the Overmare's terminal to insert the memory disk. Once Thistle returned with the data, they began parsing through it to find the door password. This is when they found out the truth of the Stable 73 experiment. Thistle galloped off in a rage to confront the Overmare with Kali and Milliamp following closely after to stop him. They would find the Overmare dead already, and to Kali's surprise, she was on the top of the Overmare's list of successors. According to Stable policy, that made her the new Overmare. With the newfound position of authority, Kali was able get the Stable door open and begin convincing the public to abandon the horrors of the Single Foal Policy. With access to food from the outside, there was no justification left for the draconian population controls. Once going through all of the Overmare data she had access to, Kali and Milliamp uncovered all of the secret microphones lined all throughout the Stable relating to the experiment. Once their outside food sources were functional enough, Kali decided to reveal the truth of the microphones to the population, telling them that disabling the microphones would disable the food processor. The public were horrified and agreed to disabling the microphones. Once learning the truth, most wished to abandon the Stable completely. They continued building up the settlement outside the door of Stable 73. Thistle, Kali, and her family moved permanently into their new village, the Stable being left mostly abandoned for many years. One day, they discovered the Stable door sealed completely with no explanation as to why. Most of its useful supplies were already used up, and they slowly forgot about their life below entirely. Quotes * "And as Overmare, I promise that this new age of exploration will mean great things for all of us... We will no longer live in fear of what horrors the outside world might hold... Because of brave doctors and scientists like Doctor Thistle, we have confirmed that the radiation level on the surface has dropped within safe levels. Like them, we need to take steps and be brave ourselves. It is not that we need to make unpleasant decisions... It is that we need to be strong enough to make the right decisions. Just as we march away from the fears of the Old World, we will also march away from horrors of the Single Foal Policy. We will find a way to survive, and this time, we will do it the right way... learning from the sins of our ancestors. Thank you!" Behind The Scenes * Kali was voiced by long time EAST Corp actress HipNerDunk. * Kali and the rest of her family are named after types of flowering plants with thorns or spines, a metaphor for a kind of simple beauty that must be protected. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)